


Tennie

by Jackey_1120



Category: NCT
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackey_1120/pseuds/Jackey_1120
Summary: 大学生囧疼的黄暴日常。徐英浩第一人称视角。本质更像嫖琴琴子的爽文。
Relationships: Ten/Johnny - Relationship, 囧疼
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

和李永钦第一次见面是在郑在玹组的party上。我向来没有很喜欢这种场合，也不会很排斥。但仔细回想，现在反而还会庆幸郑在玹那天把我拉了过去。

李永钦也是朋友带过来的，至于他和郑在玹怎么认识的，我不太清楚。李永钦挨着我身旁坐下，在昏暗的灯光之下，他耳上叮铃哐啷挂着的耳饰如同他本人一般熠熠发光。

我们交换了姓名。他说他叫李永钦，也可以叫他Ten，都是漂亮又顺口的名字。

钦钦说话的时候，那双猫咪一样的眼睛会目不转睛地看着你。笑起来眼角也弯弯翘翘，整个人都是被蜜糖浸泡过的甜。

所有人对美人都没有抵抗力，我火速陷入了爱河。钦钦也没有对我很抗拒，但他有些害羞。如果我多说几句话调戏他，他就会害羞地捂住嘴巴，只露出明亮的笑眼。这是我没想到的，因为他看上去是个漂亮又大胆的美人。哪怕是在喝酒时，他轻轻握住我的手的指尖也软绵绵的。

钦钦把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，粉嫩的舌头意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

我的眼睛一直忍不住地盯着那诱惑人的双唇。他也注意到了，眼神迷离地看着我，我们之间的氛围，因为这暧昧的眼神变得黏黏糊糊。他太过于性感，竟然把我给看得有反应了。

酒精作用下的半醉半醒和震耳欲聋的音乐让我们都变得愈加大胆。我搀扶着李永钦，跌跌撞撞地闯进了厕所的隔间，如饥似渴地拥吻在了一起。

钦钦的嘴唇如同想象一般柔软，像是粉色的棉花糖，咬几口便会化掉。他很小只，我用一只手都能把他抱起。钦钦踩在我的运动鞋上，踮起脚环着我的脖子和我接吻，但我一点也不觉得累赘。

亲着亲着，他低下头，脑袋靠在我的怀里，伸手解开了我的皮带。钦钦把我的阴茎掏出来，纤细的小手开始前后动作着。他的手上也带满了首饰——戒指、手链，偶尔会擦过我的下体，但这只会让我变得越来越兴奋。

他套弄了许久，除了让我更硬以外，没有得到任何实质性的进展。钦钦哀怨地看了我一眼，跪在了我的胯间，张开嫣红的双唇，伸出舌头，包裹着了我的欲望前端。

被美人口交的感觉实在是太爽了。钦钦卖力地来回吞咽着我的阴茎，炙热柔软的口腔和舌头包裹着我。尽管不能完全吃下去，我还是感受到了莫大的快感。钦钦也口得很吃力。从我的角度向下看去，他那双上翘的狐狸眼也被卷翘的睫毛遮盖住了。略有肉感的脸颊微微鼓起，还透露着桃色的绯红，像个年幼的失足少女。

我已经快要难以忍受住爆炸的欲望，抓住了他的头发，一下又一下地挺身，把阴茎送进他口腔的更深处的。极大的快感从我的下身传来，我喘息着，在他的口中更加用力地顶弄着，钦钦被我突如其来的粗暴对待折磨得呜呜直哭，开始急切又含糊地呜咽起来。

他的哭声十分好听，叫得我瞬间有了感觉。我抽出自己的欲望，又上下套弄了几下，把粘稠的精液全部射在了钦钦的脸上。

他好美。他半跪坐在地板上，嘴巴还没来得及合上，像是有些被我操肿了，唇瓣红艳得像是要滴下血似的。他精致的脸蛋，眼睑，嘴角，都沾上了我的精水。也许是被我吓得有些失神，他看上去很脆弱，那双水润的眼睛随时都会流下泪珠。可哪怕是被我这样玷污，钦钦也很美。

我轻轻擦掉了他脸上的精斑，把他抱在怀里哄。我一直亲他，吻在他通红又带满耳饰的耳廓上，吻在他长了几颗小痣的眼皮上，吻在他香香的脖颈上。钦钦撅着嘴，像是有些不高兴，但他那勾人的双眼里，又写满了嗔怪和娇羞。他太会撒娇了。

我把他放在马桶盖上，脱下了他的裤子，开始给他舔。他的下身也如同本人一样，粉嫩又可爱。我含住了他秀气的阴茎，钦钦几乎是立刻就发出受不了的娇吟。他也意识到这是在公共场合，慌忙捂住了自己的嘴巴。他真可爱。我一边用舌头滑过他的柱身和铃口，一边用力玩弄着他丰满的臀部。没过多久，钦钦就颤抖着射在了我的口中。

钦钦靠着水箱，难耐地喘息着。他的右手搭在随着呼吸剧烈起伏的胸前，张开了双腿，充满情欲的眸子像是在勾引我继续玩弄他。

没有套子，没有润滑，就这样进去我的宝贝一定会很难受。  
我让钦钦背对着我，双手撑在水箱上。他撅起屁股，把双腿夹紧，我一口气将我的欲望插进了他的大腿之间。

钦钦的大腿也有点肉肉的，像是女生一样，大腿的内侧丰腴饱满。我来回使劲地摩擦他的臀缝，然后用力操进钦钦的两腿中间，他的小穴都被被外部的刺激得流出了一汩汩的骚水。

有了他体内分泌出来的液体润滑，我更加兴奋。我一边抽插着，一边拍打、蹂躏他的臀部，甚至都被我打出了暧昧的血印。

我俯在钦钦的身上，问他：“你是不是婊子？为什么只是磨你的大腿你就兴奋成这样？我还没进去呢。”

钦钦的泪水也顺着脸颊流了下来，已经完全放弃了掩饰，放声呻吟着，点头承认：“是的，Johnny，我是婊子。”

我冷笑着说：“下次一定把你操得叫都叫不出来。”

钦钦好像对于dirty talk反应很大、很喜欢，他变得更加敏感兴奋，浑身都透露出被情欲蒸出来的粉嫩。他的大腿颤抖着，甚至开始有些夹不住我的欲望。

我抬手狠狠地抽打了他的屁股，厉声喝道：“夹紧了，小贱货。”

钦钦闷哼了一声，颤巍巍又听话地并紧了洁白的双腿。他一边翘着屁股承受着我的玩弄，一边用右手自慰。光光只是腿交，我们又都射了出来。

我拨开钦钦的大腿，那里内侧都已经被我磨红了，看起来色情又可怜。我伸手摸了摸，钦钦敏感地瑟缩了一下，抬起水光粼粼的大眼睛娇滴滴地看着我。之前我觉得钦钦像猫，但我越发觉得这个想法是错的，他更像是一只狐狸，天生就知道怎么勾引男人。但还是猫更适合他，因为钦钦和猫一样娇小可爱。

外面突然传来一阵仓促的敲门声，是酒保发现我们在里面乱搞了。酒保大喊：“你们在里面干嘛？快点出来！”

酒保的催促把钦钦逗得笑到花枝乱颤。他笑眯眯地跳到我身上，我也默契地接住他。我拖着他的屁股，他抱着我的腰，在酒保的叫骂声中，我们交换了一个甜蜜又漫长的吻。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装水手服预警

那天在酒吧的厕所里和钦钦做过那样的事之后，我和他交换了联系方式。翻看他的动态，我发现他是一个极其有艺术细胞的浪漫小孩。钦钦分享了很多画作，每一幅都溢满了他的多愁善感。偶尔也会发一些甜美的自拍，看起来和迪士尼动画片里走出的公主没有区别。甚至也不乏尺度更为大胆的，把他线条优美、完全裸露的背部毫不保留地炫耀出来。

在我的印象里，钦钦是这样的人。他知道自己有多么美好，也不吝啬展现给所有人看。

钦钦和我的关系变得很暧昧，他也总爱发消息给我。每日的问候以一个可爱的表情包开头，然后向我分享他吃的饭，路边偶遇的小动物，最近爱看的动画。他鲜活又灵动，无论做什么事情都高兴得像一只上蹿下跳的好奇小猫。

他经常主动发消息约我出门喝酒，我也每次都应约而去。钦钦很容易醉，每次都喝到晕乎乎地靠在我怀里，软成了一滩水，向我抱怨他看中了一款奢侈品却缺货白跑一趟的失落，抱怨那谈了恋爱之后天天炫耀的朋友，抱怨他身边没品又缠人的莺莺燕燕；然后他抬起头看着我，边拱边撒娇地说我真好。我没有办法，只能把他的娇气和任性照单全收，然后又完好无损地将他送回寝室。虽然我经常对钦钦动有歪念，可我不是趁虚而入的人。

他知道我爱摄影，大概是从郑在玹那里问到的。有一天，钦钦打电话来说想和我一起出去拍照。我很清楚这十有八九是一个信号，我们会有实质上的进展。说实话，我很喜欢他。我是说，没有人会不喜欢钦钦这样的情人。搞在一起之前，他表现得像少女一般娇羞，而真枪实弹做起来，他又很放得开。我爱惨了这样的反差感。

我回复钦钦：好，我会准备好所有东西。

周末，我租了一个别墅，我们住了进去，只有我和钦钦两个人。也许是没有想过我会这么上心，钦钦明亮的眼睛里充满了惊喜。他开心得像一只小鸟，扑棱着翅膀飞了进去。

“Johnny，我太喜欢这里了！”小家伙躺卧在软软的床上，翻来覆去，滚了好几圈，看起来的确很开心。他又扑到我的身上吻我，我逗他，刻意抬起头不让他亲，他便讨好地舔着我的脖子和下巴，笑眯眯发着嗲说：“那我去洗澡～～”

钦钦从浴室里走出来，浑身都雾蒙蒙的。他只穿了一个浴袍，把我推到床边，跨坐在我的腿上吻我。这只小猫今天来势汹汹，迫不及待地把舌头伸进了我的嘴里。我笑了笑，把他捞起来，顺势扯开了无用的浴袍，将它丢弃在一旁，说：“Tennie，稍等一下，我准备了好东西给你。”我的目光落向床头柜，钦钦也顺着我的眼神看了过去。

“今天穿这个好不好？”

小猫突然炸开了毛，整个脸瞬间红了起来。但他并没有拒绝，反而温顺地坐了过去，套上了我为他准备的水手服上衣。

钦钦趴跪在床上转过头看我，性感的锁骨被低垂的衣领掩盖得若隐若现。他的眼里充满了媚意，扑扇着睫毛，甜软地问我：“哥，要帮我穿剩下的吗？”

钦钦被我推倒在床中央，赤裸的下半身毫无保留地展现在我的眼前。他的下体被处理得很干净，甚至透露出色情的粉红。我抬起他的腿，把粉色女士蕾丝丁字内裤一路套了上去。他的肉茎被紧紧地固定在小腹前，钦钦难受地扭了扭腰，撒娇一般发出了一阵不满的呻吟。

“乖，宝贝。”我摸了摸他微长的黑发，当作是安慰，又帮钦钦穿上了深蓝色的迷你短裙。他的腰很好看，上衣和裙子之间露出了白细的一截，不堪一握。我用指腹摸索着他的小腹，他轻哼地扭动着身体，活像一只把肚皮翻过来任主人玩弄的小猫。

我替他套上了黑色的高筒袜，才算把这套衣服完全穿完。钦钦伸长了腿，用脚一下下缓慢地摩擦着我的下体。我一把紧扣住他的脚踝，将他往我的怀里拉，钦钦又开始抿着嘴唇发出细密的笑。

“Tennie，别忘了我们来这里是来拍照的。”

“Johnny……”钦钦又露出渴望的眼神看着我，那双湿漉漉的上吊的双眼里，早已经写满了欲望。

我把钦钦翻了一个身，让他好好趴在床上。掀开了他的裙下摆，便可以看见钦钦那两瓣白嫩光滑的臀瓣。我扯下内裤，掰开他的双臀，刚刚做完润滑的穴口就这样展现在我的眼前。我又不由得开始感叹，原来这个世界上真的有人全身从内而外都是粉色的。钦钦真可爱。

酒吧的那一次没有彻底得到他，可我们的第一次必须要让钦钦印象深刻。我拿出早已准备好的跳蛋放在一旁，用食指和中指轻轻地给钦钦重新扩张。他的肠道温润又紧实，我缓慢地抽插着，微微张开两指在他的体内轻轻翻搅。在手指的挑逗下，钦钦也忍不住泄露出甜腻的呻吟，叫我快点进去。我没有回答，而是将跳蛋缓缓地推进他的穴口，最后用猫尾巴肛塞将这玩具严严关在了钦钦的身体里。或许是感受到了诡异的异物感，钦钦红着脸问我那是什么。我说：Tennie只要享受就好了。

我用遥控器打开跳蛋的开关，钦钦立刻被体内传来的震感吓到蜷缩成一团，没有意识到自己的裸露的下半身在我眼里早已一览无余。我举起相机，拍摄他水淋淋的下体。相机快门的咔咔声掩盖了钦钦细细的呻吟。钦钦羞红了脸看着我，可他任由我这么做了。暧昧的裙装下，钦钦股间那条色情的猫尾扫在床褥上，女士内裤也被脱到了大腿处。他浑身都被跳蛋刺激得敏感地颤抖。钦钦习惯性地想要抚慰自己的欲望，却被我禁锢住双手放在身后，他可怜地看着我，眼泪都流得满脸都是。在我无言的凝视下，钦钦咬着嘴唇妥协了，只能夹紧双腿，用丝质的筒袜摩擦着自己的阴茎。过了很久，钦钦难受到不行，可怜的阴茎都涨红了，还是差一点才能射出来，他呜呜哭出了声，无助又急切地呼唤着我的名字。我只好不停地亲他，钦钦难耐又热情地回应着我，最后，他终于将精液释放在了黑色的长筒袜上。我欣赏着眼前的景色，面色潮红的美人，淫乱不堪的下身，清纯与色情的强烈对比，我又按下了快门。

“Tennie，你好美。”我俯下身，抚摸他的脸蛋，他也依恋地看着我，蹭了蹭我的手掌，舔了一口我的指尖。

我们做了一个下午。钦钦穿着百褶短裙，骑在我的身上，双手撑着我的胸肌，不停地上下摆动着纤细的腰肢，努力把我的阴茎吞得更深。他很漂亮，看起来像圣女一样，清纯又高不可攀。因此，他沉浸在情欲里的样子于我而言有说不出的珍贵。从这个角度，我能很清楚地看到钦钦那仿佛雕刻出的挺翘鼻尖。他仰着头，眉头微皱，红润的舌头也若隐若现；他是一只白天鹅，浅蓝的水手领口露出那脆弱又漂亮的脖颈，好像随时都会被我粗暴的顶弄给弄坏。

Tennie，真是艺术品。

钦钦的体力逐渐不支了，之后每次他偷懒地坐在我的阴茎上不愿意动，我都会用力插到他的最里端，把他弄得很疼。钦钦十分娇小，我两只手就把他的细腰握住。我钳制住他的胯骨，强迫着他继续在我的身上上下骑乘着。可他的腰身早已软绵无力，钦钦哭兮兮地抚摸着肚子，红着眼崩溃地倒在我的身上，一边啜泣一边抱怨道：“Johnny，好痛，好像顶到胃了……”

“对不起宝贝，可是你不喜欢吗？”我毫不费力地环抱着钦钦。他比我小了好几圈，趴在我宽厚的身体上，撒娇地发出呓语：“喜欢……当然喜欢。”

“要我轻一点吗？”我把他禁锢在怀里，下身又挺入了钦钦的体内，开始温柔地抽动着。

“嗯～不要……喜欢Johnny……凶猛一点。”钦钦这只小馋狐狸，又开始亲吻我的喉结和锁骨，在我的怀里扭动了起来。

我猛地翻过身，把钦钦压在身下，强硬地分开了他的双腿，撕拦碍事的内裤扔到一旁，看着那正淫荡地一张一合的小洞，直接将整根阴茎全部插入了钦钦的身体里。

“唔——！”

钦钦几乎是立刻就被我的顶弄激得尖叫出声，我大开大合地操干着他，没有留任何情面。钦钦的身体被撞得胡乱颤抖，瞳孔都忍不住舒爽地上翻。他不会收敛自己在床上的浪荡，或许是他已经早已不知道在胡言乱语些什么，只是用那副软绵绵的嗓子不断吟叫着：“啊——就是这样，Johnny……操我，用力操我……好棒……”

我粗暴地将阴茎抽出又狠狠插入，钦钦可怜的穴口被我的欲望折磨得红到几欲滴血，雪白的臀部也因为我激烈的撞击被弄得啪啪作响。钦钦真是个发春的小猫，他的下面很能吸，甚至还在一直分泌出黏腻的肠液，蠕动收缩的内壁总引领着我捅入他最淫荡的内里，下意识的绞紧几乎能让我缴械投降无数次。

在激烈又契合的性爱之中，我们都得到了享受。钦钦是我难得遇到的如此合拍的炮友。他的身体很软，被我以任意姿势折腾都能消受。其他的人和我做爱时，总会做了一会儿就被我折磨得受不了，尽管我都还没有开始折磨。

到了最后，钦钦几乎叫到只能用娇滴滴的气音说话。他射了很多回，我也都射在了钦钦的体内。我们双双躺在床上，我搂着他，把欲望抽了出来。我把裙子翻上去，扒开他的臀缝，白色粘稠的精液一股脑地从穴口涌了出来，把床单打得湿湿的。

钦钦转过身来，平复着剧烈的喘息，水灵灵的一双眼眸盛满爱意地看着我。过了好一会儿，他一头钻进了我的怀里。我大概明白，钦钦是真的动了心。

而我呢？我想，我也是非常喜欢他的。

我们都知道拍照只是借口。这个周末，我们在别墅里几乎什么都没有干，只是疯狂做爱。从卧室，浴室，厨房，到阳台，到处都留下了我们欢爱的印记。而钦钦也被我调教得敏感又淫荡，从内到外都打上了我的印记。我随时随地进入他，如同恶魔占有他的灵魂。他像是完全沦为了我的性爱玩具，可这都是他心甘情愿自投罗网。

离开这里的那一晚，钦钦很不舍，也走得很慢。我想把他抱进车里，可是他却挥开了我的手。他小心地抬起眼眸，委委屈屈的，红着鼻子哭了：“Johnny，我有话要对你说。”

Tennie，我的Tennie。你的心意，我早有察觉。其实我不甘放弃恋爱之前的暧昧，但也按捺不住内心对于钦钦的期待。

钦钦抿着嘴，抬起亮晶晶的双眼看我，害羞地开口。

“我……我喜欢……”

我吻上了他的嘴唇，堵住了钦钦所有想说的话。


End file.
